Boop
by MooseLion
Summary: Socializing comes easier to some than to others.


"Boop."

As Naoto brought her hand back to her side, just as stiffly as she'd used it to poke his nose. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What was that Naoto-kun?" He'd managed to get out his question through his laughter. She'd called him to the school roof after classes ended. He'd made a correct assumption that she wanted to go over notes about the case but afterwards she seemed to have something else to say. He just didn't expect… that.

"I'm trying to be more," she pauses, "playful?" Yosuke couldn't help cocking his brow at her answer.

"Well that was definitely an interesting attempt!" He laughed again but aggravation showed on Naoto's face, ever so slightly.

Yosuke calmed himself before speaking again, "Why are you trying to be more playful?"

"I want to be more approachable. Outside of Souji-sempai I don't spend much time with others when we aren't in a group." She looks down in contemplation of her next words, "Socializing isn't one of my strong suits but it seems to come so easily for you. I thought perhaps you could help me?"

"M-Me I-" The request caught Yosuke off guard. He'd never expect anyone to want his help for well… anything outside of the TV world. Her use of the word "approachable" was a clear cover for something else. _She must want help with Kanji._ A quick grin settled on his face before he spoke again, "Sure thing I'll help you out," He paused as he stood from his resting place, "Maybe we can just start with that initial uh… thing, you just tried."

"Oh thank you, Yosuke-sempai. I appreciate it." When she'd realized he began reaching toward her. She'd shut her eyes and waited for the grab, but instead of the expected feeling she felt a finger press against her nose. Opening her eyes again she'd seen Yosuke leaning forward with his hand still lingering near her face.

"The nose thing is actually very cute, Naoto-kun, but its really clear you were nervous with it. Made it all kind of awkward. Be confident with it!" His sudden passion as he spoke took her off guard she pulled her head back as he continued his small lecture.

"Plus, maybe you should smile while you do it" He stopped, realizing she'd begun to make a incredulous face.

"I was smiling." She knew she wasn't the best at emoting but to say she did nothing at all… she couldn't help but feel a little offended.

"Oh sure, I can tell you were, but I can read people. A normal observer wouldn't catch it. You're very subtle." He smiled big and pointed at his own face, "Like this! Be dramatic! I mean, dramatic for you would only be just at everyone else's standard." She was definitely bothered that he considered her expressions so stony. Her face probably showed at least that much.

"Don't be upset Naoto-kun! I don't mean that in a negative way! It's just you, it's not a problem really!" He was starting to stumble over his words. "Just maybe not effective in this situation" He nodded to himself, proud of his quick recovery and analytical approach. "Go on, try it!" He chuckled as he seated himself again.

Naoto inhaled deeply, letting her chest rise. She internalized all he'd told her before letting the air escape her lungs.

She bent her hip as she did the first time, and put on what she thought to be a massive smile. _It probably is small by comparison to others, damn it he's right._ Reaching forward without the stiffness her initial nervousness caused she poked the tip of his nose.

"How's that?" She asked as she stood straight again. "Is it…" She blushed lightly, "cute?"

"Absolutely Naoto-chan" She quirked an eyebrow at his sudden change in honorific for her. Yosuke smiled, noticing her slight change in expression, "Well, you wouldn't think I meant it if I still called you a guy, would you?"

"I suppose I can see the logic in that"

"But in any case, I don't think you need to be more playful Naoto-chan. We all already like you as you are." He stood and started to leave, "Now you just have a nice way to start a conversation." He flashed her a smile before opening the door to the building and heading back down the stairs. He let the door close by itself, letting it slam loudly, leaving Naoto alone, speechless, on the roof.

"Thanks…"

.

..

...

..

.

Yosuke had arrived early at Junes and had his head down on the table as he waited for the others to arrive. Hearing a shifting across from him he peeked up over his arms.

"T'sup Yosuke-sempai" Kanji was getting comfortable across from him. He made a slight wave once he was settled."

"Hey," He greeted him briefly before leaning back in his seat, looking in the direction of the elevator for others to arrive.

"How have you been doing?"

"Uhm, alright I guess? You've been asking a lot lately, is something up?"

"Oh no, just checking up on you. I've gotta take care of you right? I'm your sempai after all." Kanji made an annoyed noise and put his chin back in his hand, effectively ending their conversation.

Subtly definitely wash't his strong suit but he really needed to know if he actually helped. Though of what he'd been glancing from Kanji the past few days she'd either not gone through with it or had been ineffective. No way it was the latter. Definitely not. He went back to watching the area of the elevator. It was a slow stream of friends arriving and uneventful greetings up until Naoto arrived.

She was walking normally as she has any other day but she was beaming in a very familiar fashion. _Oh! She's gonna do it!_ He perked up almost instantly at his realization and made quick glances at Kanji and Naoto as she approached before sitting straight and looking forward. Doing his best not to give it away.

"Boop."

Naoto was still smiling as she'd waited for a reaction from him. She'd practiced that smile for days. She knew she had it down now.

The crash tutoring session really must've worked. This is a far bigger effect than she'd had on her test run of the motion. He'd jumped quickly from a neutral stance to one of shock. It was almost instant. She can't say she'd ever seen him so red, or so quiet.

Yosuke definitely seemed surprised.


End file.
